Untitled (As of Yet)
by Broadway Magic
Summary: A few hours/Days after Nehebka's sacrifice. Bad summary, pls read? pleaassee


Radames sat in stunned silence, mulling over his encounter with Zoser. It wasn't Zozer's unhealthy need for Radames to become Pharaoh that made Radames seethe, or his sick plots and evil mind. What made Radames feel cold with dread was that his father knew. He knew about Aida. Radames cursed himself silently. This was Prime Minister Zoser he was dealing with, and his ruthless spies! Naturally he would track his son's every move. Radames should have been more careful with meeting Aida, and now…he sucked in a deep breath, eyes widening with fear. He'd probably put her in grave danger. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. Pulling out his sword, he kept it level as his gaze swept his surroundings, eyes glittering.  
  
"I am alone," he growled to the bushes. "Show yourself, coward!"  
  
"I suppose I am a coward," a voice murmured, stepping into the moonshine.  
  
"Aida!" Radames gasped, replacing his sword. "You…" his voice cut off as he examined her. She was visibly shaken, trembling, dark eyes wide and rimmed with tears. "Aida, what…?" Radames took her shaking body in his arms.  
  
"They took her, took her and killed her," Aida mumbled against his chest. Radames pulled back in horror and looked at her, the pain in her eyes drove into his heart.  
  
"Aida, start over." Aida nodded slightly, and took a breath.  
  
"A few men came to the Nubian camp and asked for me. I was hiding behind Mereb. They were going to kill me, and Nehebka spoke up announcing that she was me."  
  
"She was you?" Radames interrupted, confused.  
  
"She was pretending to be me," Aida explained. "Honestly, Radames…" despite her grief, she allowed a tiny smile. Radames smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, go on," he said softly.  
  
"She was led off, and we were just informed that Aida was dead," Aida choked out. "Nehebka…" the name came out as a hoarse, pained whisper. "Radames, why?" Aida didn't expect an answer, but when his body stiffened against hers, she forced his blue eyes to meet her dark ones. Radames kissed her still-shaking forehead, and groaned to himself.  
  
"Aida, I—my father," Radames began haltingly. "his spies discovered us, and reported back to him. Apparently, anything-or one- that gets in the way of my future should be," he swallowed. "taken care of." Looking down into Aida's eyes, he saw something like acceptance.  
  
"He's right," she said softly, never breaking the gaze. "Nothing should stand in the way of your future." With that, she turned to walk off. Reacting quickly, Radames reached out and grabbed her elbow. Surprised, she faced him.  
  
"Aida, you are my future," he whispered with such intensity that she stepped back and gazed steadily at him.  
  
~(~(~((~(~(~(~(~((~(~(~((~(~*~***)  
  
"Princess Amneris," one of Zoser's ministers bowed crisply, then looked up with as much graveness as he could muster. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news…." Warning bells rang off in Amneris' head.  
  
"Is Radames alright?" she gasped. Oh gods…not Radames! To her relief, he nodded his head. "Oh no…Father…" tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"No, Princess, Captain Radames and your father are fine. I'm afraid your handmaiden, Aida…"  
  
"NO!" Amneris shouted, clamping her hands over her ears. "I won't hear it!" As gently as possible, the minister pried her hands away.  
  
"I'm sorry. The life of bondage took its toll. There was a dagger in her hand." Amneris wanted to scream, pound her fists, and call him a liar, but she nodded, subdued. As well as Amneris had treated Aida, the princess knew Aida was a free spirit.  
  
"Leave me be," Amneris mumbled. The minister bobbed his head, bowed, and slipped out. Once she knew he was gone, she threw herself on her bead and cried.  
  
@----}-----}------}-----{------}  
  
Aida and Radames stood, staring silently at each other, Radames shaking with restrained emotion. Finally, Aida shook her head.  
  
"No," she whispered. "We don't have a future together. You must marry Amneris…" Suddenly, Radames grabbed her wrist, eyes filling with an unknown emotion.  
  
"Amneris!" he choked. "If they've told her…" Aida was a step ahead of him, and was sprinting into the night. Running ahead, Radames kept in front, looking for signs of people. They came to a figure in the distance, hunkered down. Radames gestured for Aida to stop, but she shook her head fervently, placing a finger to her lips. A muffled sobbing could be heard. Silently, Aida approached the figure, placing a gentle hand on the person's shoulder. Radames watched warily, hand on his sword. Silver tears lined the person's dark face. Aida crouched down, and enveloped him in an embrace.  
  
"Mereb," she whispered, cradling her friend's head. "Oh gods, Mereb."  
  
"She's gone, Aida," Mereb whispered back, chokingly.  
  
"I know, Mereb. I know," Aida murmured tearfully. "she saved my life….she had so much faith in me." Mereb nodded.  
  
"We all do, Aida. We know you'll lead us…" Mereb stopped. "Who is there?"  
  
"It's Radames," Aida replied softly. "he is taking me to see Amneris." She didn't say anymore, not willing to share her real relationship with Radames.  
  
"I still can't believe this," Mereb muttered, voice softening. Aida sighed sadly, feeling empty.  
  
" I didn't need a life to be sacrificed to show loyalty. I know how you all believe in me," Aida whispered darkly. They sat in silence, absorbing the other's presence, when a light cough interrupted them. Aida and Mereb looked up to see Radames looking pointedly at them, particularly Aida.  
  
"I guess you'd better go," Mereb said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Come with us, Mereb," Aida said suddenly. "We're going to the princess! As in, Pharaoh's daughter!" she laughed, the sound coming out dry and cracked. "We'll tell the truth! We're witnesses, Mereb!" grabbing her friend's hand, she dragged him to Radames. "Lets go, Captain."  
  
Soon they stood before the palace. Radames frowned when he realized that the entrance was flocked by guards. There was no way…he shook his head as though to clear it. They didn't know Aida by sight. They'd get in no problem. Walking up to one guard, Radames spoke briefly.  
  
"I'm here to see my fiancée, and those two are coming," Radames gestured to where Aida and Mereb stood. The guard nodded, and the trio walked in, Radames leading the way to Amneris' room.  
  
"Ah, Radames?" Mereb spoke softly. Radames looked over his shoulder and kept walking. "Radames, if they told Amneris, won't she be a bit…shocked when Aida walks in?" Radames stopped, and nodded.  
  
"Good thinking, Mereb. I'll go in and speak with her." Stepping in, Radames scanned the room for Amneris. His heart dropped to see her curled in a chair, weeping silently. "Amneris?" Amneris lifted her head, and looked vaguely at Radames.  
  
"Hi, Radames. My best friend is dead, so I can't make love right now," Amneris said dully. Radames sighed and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Amneris, Aida isn't dead," he said quietly. Amneris tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, staring at him.  
  
"Run that by me again?" At that moment, Aida slipped in, wrapping her arms around the princess and resting her chin on Amneris' head, as she had done before. "Aida?!" Amneris screeched.  
  
"Shhhh!" Aida and Radames hissed softly.  
  
"You're alive!" Amneris gasped softly. "But…the minister said they found you with a dagger in your hand. Dead!" Aida tossed a quick look toward Radames, brow creasing with concern.  
  
"Mereb?" Aida turned to her friend, who huddled uncertainly in the doorway. "Could I speak with you?" Mereb nodded. "Radames? Do you mind explaining what's going on to Amneris?" Radames nodded as well, and smiled at his wife- to-be, speaking softly. Satisfied, Aida turned back to Mereb. "Mereb…when they find out that I'm not really dead…" she froze as tears started to streak down Mereb's cheeks, slow, then cascading. Wordlessly, she hugged him.  
  
"She's dead, Aida! Not coming back!" Mereb moaned.  
  
"And when they find out that they killed someone else, I'm as good as dead anyway," Aida whispered softly. "Now where will that leave us? Nehebka's sacrifice would be meaningless. She wanted me to live, to lead you, Mereb. If I were killed, her dreams and beliefs would vanish."  
  
"But she's dead. Haven't her dreams vanished already?" Mereb mumbled sourly. Aida shook her head gently.  
  
"No. Dreams never die, Mereb. Not unless they are allowed to go by others." Radames and Amneris rose suddenly, grinning triumphantly. Amneris ran out of the room, and flagged down a passing guard.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, tossing her hair back, a small sniff exiting for emphasis. "I learned that the dead slave, my handmaiden Aida, has been going behind my back." The words caused Aida, hidden in the shadows, to stop, waves of dreading sliding over her. Had Radames told Amneris about…for what? "Her death was a great deed done, and I wish to speak with the man who killed her." The guard nodded, bowed, and hurried off.  
  
"Princess Amneris…" Aida whispered, staring at her with wide eyes. Amneris smiled at her, and hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad you're alive, Aida. Now watch," Amneris said, tossing a pleased smile to Radames, who smiled back, then cast his eyes warmly to Aida. Aida, in turn, looked, bemused, to Mereb, who shrugged and looked at his hands. Within minutes, a brisk walk could be heard, and Amneris ushered Aida into her dressing room.  
  
"Princess, you wished to see me?" a man asked, expecting some kind of reward. Amneris looked at him, smiling slightly, and nodded.  
  
"Kneel, and put your hands behind your back." The man obliged, thinking this was some kind of dubbing. "Now, what is your name?"  
  
"Mercus," the man replied promptly, smiling.  
  
"Well, Mercus," Amneris seemed to be relishing each word, as she motioned Radames forward. "For the murder of a slave woman, I hereby claim you…."  
  
"Yes?" Mercus quivered slightly with joy.  
  
"ARRESTED!" Amneris yelled gleefully, as Radames lunged forward and swiftly wrapped a piece of sinew around Mercus' wrists, tying them firmly together. Mercus sputtered, but spoke no words. He'd been tricked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~**~*~**~*~~**~  
  
A few hours later, Mercus was banished from Egypt, Zoser's new hiding place recovered. Zoser was forced to work in a small enclosure, always watched by the Pharaoh's guards. Radames had his arm lightly draped over Amneris' shoulders, her head tipped in the crook of his arm. A slight pain punctured Aida's heart, but she shook it off, warmth flowing over her as Radames looked back at her, love in his eyes. Aida linked her fingers through Mereb's, smiling at her friend. The smile faded when she took in his expression.  
  
"Mereb?" she asked softly. Mereb shook his head, smiling sadly.  
  
"I want…I want to bury Nehebka," he whispered quietly. "Properly." Aida nodded, and without another word, walked over to Radames and Amneris, speaking quietly. Radames nodded quickly, and looked to Amneris, who nodded as well. Within a few hours, a boat was ready. Aida and Mereb boarded for Nubia, looking briefly at Radames, who was not permitted to come, lest he try and let Aida and Mereb go.  
  
The few days journey across the Nile was long and tiring. As they stumbled onto the shore, Mereb sank to his knees, running his fingers through the soil. Suddenly, the guards carefully shuttled a long, narrow box off the boat. Aida and Mereb turned, both simultaneously letting out strangled cries.  
  
"Where do you want this?" one guard asked Aida. Aida scowled, not liking how they referred to Nehebka like a piece of furniture. Mereb juggled her shoulder lightly, looking intently into Aida's eyes.  
  
"Aida? Over by that grove….Nehebka, she used to hide there for time alone. Could we…?" Aida nodded, smiling gently at him. Aida spoke to the guards, and soon a large hole was made, the coffin settled gently in it. Once covered, Aida turned to the guards once again.  
  
"Could we have some time alone?" she asked quietly. Nodding, the guards walked off. With her arm around Mereb, they marked the grave. Standing silently, tears brimming in both Aida and Mereb's eyes, they said farewell to Nehebka.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*****~*~~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Back on Egypt sands, it was dark, and Aida searched for Radames. She found him with his arms linked with Amneris. Surprisingly, no jealousy jolted through her, and she smiled. Returning to Nubian camp, she was greeted by a chorus of encouraging calls, and song. No, Aida shook her head and smiled at her people. The end of a life didn't end faith. It never could 


End file.
